


sunshine beach, sunshine boy

by OneTailedTanuki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Makoto is mentioned, atlus let us kiss boys you cowards, the beach scene but gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTailedTanuki/pseuds/OneTailedTanuki
Summary: Once the other Phantom Thieves went off on their own, Ryuji decided he had something to confess.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	sunshine beach, sunshine boy

Ryuji had always been bright. Bright hair, bright smiles, everything about him was like a ray of sunshine, and Akira loved it. He loved him. Even if he wasn't quite ready to say it out loud yet. Their relationship was still new, after all. New enough that this was one of their first proper dates, even if it was a bit impromptu. They were supposed to all be hanging out together, but after the girls had left to go in a boat together and Yusuke had wandered off to who knows where, the two were left alone.

The sand was burning, and the sun was almost as bright as the handsome blond next to him. He absentmindedly reached towards his face to adjust glasses that weren't there, pausing for a moment and leaving his hand awkwardly hanging in the air. He slowly lowered it again, his gaze flitting over to his... Boyfriend? Yeah. His boyfriend. It was weird to call him that in his head, but good weird. It made his stomach flip.

Almost like he had sensed his gaze, Ryuji looked over at him and caught him looking. Akira couldn't help but blush a little, but the other's features just settled into his usual smile, rather than embarrassment or anything more negative. He brushed his hand against Ryuji's, and the blond hooked his pinky finger around his own.

Akira couldn't help but go red. Quite red. It was like they were holding hands... In public. On the beach. With the others around. They had been keeping their relationship quiet, and if the others saw there would no doubt be questions. He didn't know if he was ready for that yet, but at the same time, he didn't quite have it in him to pull away. He felt all floaty, like every step was lighter than air. The slight contact wasn't anything big, but at the same time, it made his heart swell with happiness and another feeling he couldn't quite name.

He slowly swung their hands a little, testing the waters of what Ryuji thought was okay. Judging from the surprised look on his face, he hadn't expected it, but right as he was starting to worry the blond's whole face lit up in delight. He let the tension drain from his shoulders, taking a deep breath before sliding his hand into Ryuji's properly. He squeezed his hand ever so slightly, feeling rough skin and calloused fingers against his own. It was... Nice. Ryuji's hands were warm. He really hadn't expected anything else if he was being honest.

"You know, I think I like holding hands with you," he murmured under his breath, in a voice soft enough to only reach his boyfriend's ears. He watched the way his cheeks slowly went pink, taking in the fluttery feeling in his chest at the sight. Knowing he was the one to cause a reaction like that made him feel all warm and glowy inside. He let a smile tug at his lips, nudging Ryuji's shoulder.

"You okay? You're looking pretty red. Need me to apply some sunblock?" he joked, his face soon softening into a fond expression. He didn't exactly get the expected response, hoping for a chuckle or at least a smile, but instead Ryuji turned to him, looking more serious than he usually saw the blond. Akira felt his heart suddenly drop, the lighthearted butterflies in his chest giving way for sudden worry. His eyes scanned over Ryuji's face, trying to discern his intentions. Even with all the effort he put into being more charming, his boyfriend was still a mystery sometimes. He was too used to him wearing his heart on his sleeve. But he clearly looked nervous about something, and he had no idea what it could be.

"Hey, dude, Akira, I..."

He trailed off, his apprehension clear as day on his face, and it only made Akira more worried. He gave him a smile, squeezing his hand in an attempt at silent reassurance. Whatever he wanted to say, he'd listen one hundred percent. Even if it was something bad. But he sure as hell hoped it wasn't. He had been enjoying this date a whole lot. They never got much alone time, with Morgana constantly around, so every moment like this was treasured. Having seemingly gathered his confidence, Ryuji took a deep breath to speak again.

"I think i'm in love with you, Akira."

Akira just stared for a few moments, completely taken aback. All those smoothies hadn't nearly prepared him for a moment like this. He was faintly aware of the way his cheeks were burning bright red, and how Ryuji had started nervously shifting from foot to foot. He was visibly apprehensive, worried that maybe he had stepped over some kind of line. Akira took a deep breath, unable to stop the smile that had started to spread across his face.

"You love me?" he repeated dumbly, looking rather awestruck. It was rather rare that he was left lost for words and struggling to function, and nine times out of ten whatever caused that feeling was Ryuji. He couldn't help it! He just... Made his heart go funny. He had never understood the phrase "butterflies in your stomach" until now. The way he felt like his chest was lifting, like he might just lift off the ground... He took a step closer to Ryuji, ignoring the way his eyes widened as he laced his fingers through his. He brought their hands close to his face, letting his lips ghost over his boyfriend's knuckles before a playful smirk tugged at his lips.

"I love you too, Ryuji."

It was a simple statement, just five words, but Akira would never forget the way it made him light up. It was one of the most dazzling smiles he had seen from him, and it was official. Akira was head over heels in love. Even if he hadn't been before, that smile on his face would've convinced him otherwise. They just looked at each other, grinning goofily for a few moments. Then Ryuji's self control broke, and he practically dove forward to kiss him. And he was surprised, but Akira absolutely couldn't bring himself to protest. He brought his hand up, ever-so-lightly toying with the hair at the base of his neck. A little gasp escaped his lips when he felt an arm sneak around his waist, but he eagerly leaned closer. How could he not? Kissing Ryuji was... It was addicting. It felt like they fit so well together. 

When his boyfriend pulled back, Akira tried to lean back in and chase the kiss, but the moment was rather rudely interrupted by the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat. The two blinked almost in unison, turning to face the source of the sound, before Akira's face paled. The rest of the Phantom Thieves were standing there, with expressions that ranged from impatient to rather amused. Makoto was standing with crossed arms, and it was rather clear that she had been the one to interrupt the little kissing session. Akira averted his gaze, feeling blood rush to his cheeks at the looks they were getting. Ryuji at least had the decency to look sheepish, but he didn't really look all that bothered by it. Makoto raised an eyebrow, looking between the two of them.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
